


Monsters, Angels and Timelords [Superwho]

by JK_Quinn



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Quinn/pseuds/JK_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small rural town in Iowa, people are being eaten in their homes. So naturally, the Winchesters show up. When The Doctor and his companions get there, Sam and Dean realize that this job may be a little beyond their pay grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters, Angels and Timelords [Superwho]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not 100% sure how far I'm really going to go into this. Classic Who monster, though!  
> Currently kinda "untitled" until I come up with a name (or help me make one; that'd be nice).  
> Currently unrated till I figure out how far this is going O_o  
> I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing, but enjoy this short chapter.

**[Winchester POV** ]

The worst part of a stakeout was the waiting. Dean couldn’t even turn on the radio because he had to pay close attention. Just another late night in another farming town.

Sam had just returned to the Impala with a late-night meal of hamburgers and coffee ( _Of course he forgot the pie. Again._ ). They’d already cleaned, unloaded, and reloaded their guns again and again. It seemed this thing wasn’t going to show up.

It started with one strange case in Iowa; people eaten in their homes, leaving behind nothing but carnage and HUGE gaping holes in the walls. It was still in the area, and still eating… anything. It seemed to be omnivorous. This thing wasn’t like anything they’d ever even heard of before. There was only ever one living witness (who was later “found” gruesomely eaten in her own home later that day), and she claimed she saw a huge, absolutely MASSIVE worm covered in ridges and little tufts of hair, with massive and sharp teeth and horns. What the fuck WAS it??

As Dean reached for his cup of coffee for the umpteenth time, they heard a noise; a sort of grinding, pulsing, whooshing sound. He reached for his gun instead, stepped out of the car and tucked his gun into his jeans; he was just in time to see the blue box materialize in front of the house. Sam joined his older brother, concealed by the bushes. “What the fuck is going on here, Sammy..?” Dean muttered. From the box came an enthusiastic man in a pinstripe suit and sneakers, all grins and wild hair, seeming to be speaking animatedly to his companions; a smirking blonde woman and a- admittedly, rather attractive- dark-haired man in a blue jacket with an odd-looking gun. “Hunters?” suggested the younger Winchester. The older, sandy-haired Winchester shook his head. “You ever seen hunters literally appear out of nowhere in a box? Because I haven’t.”

“Maybe a bad Trickster, then? Who else could create a giant worm that seems to just disappear?”

Dean grunted. “Why all worms, though? It doesn’t exactly scream ‘just desserts’ to me.”

As the Blue Box trio disappeared into the fields, the Winchesters followed.

**[Doctor Who POV]**

_How did it even get here?? 21st century earth, that is._ It’d been years since The Doctor had seen one; and, of course, being The Doctor, he couldn’t just stand idly by while a Drashig ate poor, helpless humans in their homes. As much as he hated guns, he needed an Eradicator to kill it. Which is why he had brought Jack; Captain Harkness wasn’t against guns at all, and had no qualms with shooting a gigantic, hellish worm. He’d just have to ignore Jack’s flirting.

_Rural Iowa; not a bad place for it to hide. A lot of huge expanses, far from everywhere, where it could hide unseen._

“So, Doctor… What exactly IS a… Drashig?” Rose asked as she followed her Doctor through the fields of tall… whatever, with Jack close behind her.

“Well,” The Doctor began in his usual tone. “Drashig are these large, worm-like creatures. They’ve got ridges and teeth and little tufts of hair and teeth and horns and… Did I mention teeth?”  
Rose rolled her eyes.  
“Now, this thing is still pretty young, so it isn’t as massive as it would be, but large enough that it’d have to hide in these fields. Well covered from the road, you know?” The blonde nodded and bit her lip for a moment, shoving her hands into her pockets.

“You said it eats… people.”

“Ohh not just people; they’re omnivorous. They’ll eat anything.” The Doctor flashed a grin to his companions.

“But, Doctor, couldn’t it eat… us?” Rose frowned. She knew her mum would kill The Doctor if he went and got her eaten. Jackie already didn’t approve of her travelling around with him.

A laugh came from behind her. “That’s what I’m here for.” Jack said, waving his Eradicator a little in the air.

“How’s about you put that gun down for a second, alright, guy?” came a gruff American voice from behind Jack.

The trio turned to see a rather rough-looking pair of men; one with short, sandy hair, the other one tall with long hair who honestly reminded Rose of a moose. Both were pointing guns at them.  
Slowly, Rose and The Doctor raised their arms, palms out, and Jack did the same after slowly putting down his Eradicator. “Are you police..?” asked Rose with deliberate calmness.

“You wish, Spice World,” said the shorter of the two Americans. _Great,_ thought The Doctor. _Angry locals._

“How about you two put down your guns too,” The Doctor said suddenly. “I don’t like guns.”

The tall brunette man breathed out a laugh. “Then why travel with a guy with one bigger than his head?”

“Look, there’s an excellent reason for that. You see—“  
The Doctor was suddenly cut off by a loud, blood-chilling screech.


End file.
